


If these Wings could talk

by LoveDevilKing



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Different kind of wing fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Left wing is a drama queen, Light Smut, Lucifer and Chloe are cuddling after sex, Right wing is a snob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDevilKing/pseuds/LoveDevilKing
Summary: Lucifer's wings have been with him for a very long time. Imagine the tales they could tell.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 19
Kudos: 46





	If these Wings could talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/gifts).



> Hello my lovely readers. I know it has been a long time since I have posted anything but life happened, you know? 😏
> 
> Anyway, this story was inspired by [Lucifer Development Comics #146 ](https://twitter.com/AntarcticEchoes/status/1331884817395302402/photo/1) created by the incredibly talented AntarcticEchoes. When I read the panel with the wings whacking Dorki Luci, this little story nugget was born. I just loved the idea that the wings were sentient and had their own experiences. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful friend and beta [Bring_me_light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/pseuds/Bring_me_light). You are the greatest.😘

“Hey. Pssst. You awake?” The right wing asked the left.

“Of course, I’m awake,” the left wing grumbled. “Who can sleep with her lying on me like this?”

“Well, at least you get to hold the nice lovely Detective, while I get draped over his naughty bits.” Right retorted and shifted his lower feathers slightly.

Lucifer moved and gripped Chloe tighter pulling her closer into his side. A night of love making had left them both exhausted. It had only been a recent development that Lucifer used his wings during sex. Once he had begun to accept all aspects of himself, he allowed them to break free one night with Chloe. Turns out the Detective was happy to switch her kink from his non-existent horns to his wings. 

“Aw, jeez,” Right groaned and not in a good way. “I can’t believe this. I’m all sticky now.”

Left snickered at Right’s dilemma. He could be so prissy about his appearance.

“You laugh but you’re probably just as messy from what he left in her,” Right countered. Sometimes the Left could really ruffle his feathers.

“Who knows,” Left sighed. “I haven’t been able to feel my Primaries for hours.”

“That’s it,” Right groused after a moment or two. “He has got to clean us properly. This is a travesty. Look at us. The most beautiful wings in creation and we have cum all over us.”

“But how can we make him do that?” Left asked. “He doesn’t listen to us.”

“I don’t know but we have to think of something. We haven’t had a proper grooming in ages.”

“At least we aren’t in Hell,” Left quipped. “Ash got everywhere while we were down there. We could never get truly clean and we were so…dingy.”

“Don’t I know it. We ended up looking grey. _Grey_!”

“Yeah,” Left continued, “but the last time we were in Hell, it was better.”

“Better?” Right exclaimed, indignant. “You’re kidding me, right? We were hideous. I mean, why would he change us to bat wings? Seriously, I’ve never been so abused in my whole life.”

“I don’t know, I thought we were pretty intimidating. The demons thought so.”

“They’re demons. It doesn’t take much to intimidate them.”

“Still,” said Left, “we were able to slice and dice as effectively as before. Maybe more so.”

“True,” Right conceded.

“And cleaning up was so much easier.”

“You’re right. You’re right. But you have to admit that we are much better as we are now.”

“Yes. We are.” Left agreed. He did prefer their present appearance.

A few moments later, Left continued. “I wonder if….”

“Hm? You wonder, what?”

“Oh, I just wonder if the Detective could be the one to groom us. She has such nice hands.”

“And she is so gentle,” Right added dreamily.

“And she strokes us so nicely, not like…”

“Maze,” both wings thought at the same time. A shutter traveled the length of each wing.

“That demon doesn’t know the meaning of gentle,” Right complained.

“True but then again, she is a demon.”

“Yeah, well….” Right had nothing more to add to that.

The sleeping couple remained oblivious to the commentary; each content to hold the other. The wings continued to share their thoughts.

“At least the Detective appreciates us,” the Right wing continued since he couldn’t rest and Left might as well keep him company. “Not like him.”

“You said it,” Left wing said in support of his mirror image.

“We are his greatest appendage. Not that thing between his legs no matter what he thinks. I mean who has saved his ass on more than one occasion?”

“Us,” Left answered.

“Who has had his back, quite literally I might add, for eons?” Right asked, getting more and more worked up.

“We have.”

“Who inspired awe and fear in the host?”

“We did!” Left interjected, vehemently.

“And what does he do? Cuts us off, stuffs us in a shipping container and silences us for over 5 years!” Right’s indignation caused his covet feathers to fluff and his primaries to stiffen.

“Exactly,” Left agreed, just as angry.

“Then finally, he lets us return and is he thankful?” Right was on a roll now.

“N..,”

“No,” Right answered his own question before Left could. “There we were in all our glory and he would rather walk through the desert than use us to fly home. And it had been so long since we flew. However, he was having no part of it.”

“Preaching to the choir, brother. He even got angry with me when we got to the penthouse!” Left picked up the mantle of indignation and added to it. “It was not my fault I knocked over that decanter when he showed us to Dr. Linda. I was as weak of a newborn babe.”

“Indeed, brother. It’s like he forgot how big we are,” Right grumbled.

Left snickered and tried to turn it into a cough but it came out a snort.

Right huffed in exasperation. Left could be so childish sometimes. But then he started feeling a giggle well up inside and before he knew it, he was snickering right alongside his twin.

“Anyway,” Right said after regaining his composure. “Was it our fault he couldn’t keep us in when he got excited? It’s not like we didn’t understand. That young lady was hot and we had been away for so long.” He couldn’t keep the whine out of his thoughts.

“Indeed she was,” Left sighed, remembering the lovely woman on the bed when they unfurled.

“Skin like caramel,” Right supplied, dreamily.

“And did you see the rack on her?” Left exclaimed.

“Of course, I did,” Right smirked. “But would he let us have a little fun? No, it was ‘snip-snip and Bob’s your uncle’.”

“I’ll tell you one thing,” Left said, “if he had come at me one more time with that demon blade, I was going to Bob his uncle.”

Right let out a small laugh. “Thank the Creator Dr. Linda convinced him to not cut us off anymore. Good thing too, since we were able to save the Detective,” Right remembered.

“Our finest moment, brother, to be sure,” Left admitted with a sense of pride.

They had taken a lot of bullets that day but both wings would do it again, and again, no questions asked.

Lucifer chose that moment to turn onto his back, dragging Chloe with him. Both wings shifted with the roll and Right became trapped between Lucifer and the Detective when she threw her left leg over him and snuggled closer. Left remained where he was as he still couldn’t feel his lower feathers. Neither wing said anything for a long while.

“Oh, oh, ow, OW!” Left suddenly yelled out.

“What’s wrong?” Right asked, instantly on alert for a threat.

“Someone is stabbing me! Help me!”

“What?”

“I’m being stabbed,” Left cried. “It feels like thousands of knives are jabbing me. Just look and see what it is!”

“I can’t look, you idiot,” Right yelled back. “I don’t have eyes.”

“What?” Left broke off his cries suddenly. “Then, how did you see that young lady’s assets?”

“You nitwit, we can only see when he’s awake.”

“Oh, yeah,” Left reflected before crying out once more. “Ow, ow, ow! Pins and needles! PINS AND NEEDLES!”

“Would you hush?” Right hissed. “You’re going to wake them.”

“But I’m dying,” Left wailed.

“Stop being such a drama queen.” Right countered. “You’re not dying. It’s just the return of your circulation.”

“How would you know? It stings. It burns. It … It’s not so bad now,” Left said in amazement.

“See, you big baby,” Right said with a smugness that he had honed over the many years dealing with his counterpart.

“Oh, thank the Maker, I can finally feel my feathers again.” Left lifted himself, stretched and shook out his longest feathers before settling down around the Detective.

For a long time afterwards, the only sounds that could be heard in the penthouse were those of breathing and the gentle snores of the Detective. Right had begun to drift off when he felt something brush across his wing tip. He didn’t think anything of it at first until it happened again. Then to add insult to injury, he felt Lucifer’s cock begin to push up against his underside.

“Left?” Right called out quietly. “What are you doing?” Only silence greeted his inquiry.

“Left!” he hissed more strongly.

“Hmmm?” Left hummed lazily.

Right didn’t receive an answer to his original question but then again, he didn’t need to because Lucifer’s cock was now fully erect and the Detective’s leg began moving up and down as she ground her lower body against Lucifer’s hip.

“You are touching the Detective, aren’t you?” Right huffed angrily.

“So what?” Left replied smugly, clearly enjoying himself. “We’re allowed now.”

“That may be,” Right countered, “but are you out of your mind? You know where this is going to lead.”

“Uh-huh,” Left purred.

“I am exhausted and so not ready for another endorphin storm!” Right cried out all the while feeling the tell-tale signs of desire begin to course through his system.

“Oh, yeah? But I am,” Left confirmed in a lustful tone.

“I mean..., mmm... what even is that?” Right questioned distractedly. “We’ve had sex... like a bazillion times... aaahh... and nothing like that... mmm... has ever happened before.” It was getting harder and harder to think.

Left remained quiet but evidently continuing his ministrations on the Detective based on how much the couple below them was moving.

“Well, there ain’t no rest for the wicked,” Left snarked as Chloe shifted to straddle Lucifer and both wings were freed up.

“Yes…oh, my…that feels…oohhhh,” Right moaned.

“If she touches…yes, yes, yes,” Left groaned.

Both wings’ thoughts short circuited as Chloe ran her fingers up their undersides and smoothed the feathers along their arch. 

Lucifer’s hands fell to Chloe’s hips and steadied her as she eased down onto him and began a rocking motion, taking her time and drawing out her pleasure. Lucifer, not content to remain passive, lurched up into a seated position, gripping the Detective tightly before capturing her lips in a searing kiss and thrust into her frantically. Chole removed her arms from around Lucifer’s shoulders and moved her hands until she could grip the high arch of both wings and use them for leverage as she chased her high. Lucifer could tell she was close so he eased a hand between them and circled her little bundle of nerves with his thumb. Soon Chloe was keening and her walls were clenching around him as she fell over the edge. With several more thrusts, Lucifer followed her, crying out in ecstasy and flaring his wings wide. Both wings quivered with the aftershocks before drooping down onto the bed.

And if there was a chance of dying from too much pleasure, both wings would gladly pay the price.


End file.
